kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Bush
“La da da da da. ♪ Let it burn, let it burn. ♪ God, please punish the heathens. When I die, may I be rocked to sleep in your loving arms, and may the people who planted those trees be eaten by demons.” -Jenny Bush (src) Jennifer Bush, a.k.a. the "Daughter of God", is one of the Leaders of the World Government, and is chronologically the oldest World Leader at 4,000+ years old, however she appears 25, but her soul was five years old before she died. She is an immortal lightbender, having taken Goddess Palutena's Light Chi. History “You and all these other false gods continue to darken humanity’s mind. But I know that my light is from God’s love. I know that He wanted me to take His light back from you and lead humanity on the right path. I will be God in physical form and carry out His will. I will destroy all the demons that plague our world and bring light to all the misguided souls who follow you fake gods! But if I cannot… I will have to destroy them, too. ♪ Destroy, destroy, destroy…” ♪ -Jennifer to Palutena (src) Jennifer lived in a small house in the Oaklands with her Catholic family over 4,000 years ago. Her older sister was Amy Bush, her mom was Mary, and her dad was Joseph (Joey). In Before They Were Kings, Jennifer watched a Sacred Tree burn in the distance, happy that the demons would be driven away. She has dinner with her family as she talks about being a priestess when she grows up. When they go to sleep, demons attack the forest, and the family is trapped as they set the house aflame. The Bush Family dies, and in the Underworld, their souls were attacked by demons. Palutena's Centurions rescue Jenny, and the Grim Reaper has her soul uplifted to the Spirit World. Jenny wakes up in the Spirit World, thinking it was Heaven. She meets Palutena and questions if she is an angel. Palutena, though she doesn't want to trample on Jenny's faith, explains their multiverse system and how Jenny's God doesn't have prime authority over this universe. Palutena brings Jenny to the Spirit Library, where she reads about Palutena's branch of gods with resent. She reads about the Challenge Agreement and conceives a plan to challenge Palutena for her God Chi. She asks Palutena to train her in lightbending, and the next five years are spent mastering her powers. Finally, Jenny challenges Palutena, and after a ten-hour battle, she defeats the goddess. Jenny is given Palutena's sunbending and Resurrection, she is allowed to come back to life in a Gigai, and she gains ownership of Sun Pillar. Jennifer then announces her plan to destroy the demons and lead humanity back on the righteous path, ridding the idea of these "false gods." She does not want to do it all herself, so she prays for others to come that share her beliefs. Goddess of Light, Palutena took pity on the child and gave her lightbending. Jennifer trained with her lightbending for years until she challenged Palutena for her Personal Chi. The two fought, and Jennifer one. She was revived in a 25-year-old Gigai and given Palutena's home on Sun Pillar. Also, as part of the contract, Palutena's chi would always bring Jennifer to life if she were killed. Later, Jennifer met and befriended a group who would inevitably found the Illuminati, later known as the World Government. Nextgen Series “Lady Paluteeeenaaaaa! Palutena-senpaaaaaiiii! Yoohooooo! Could you tell me why King Andrew felt one of the Seven Lights become awakeeeeeened? He does not want thaaaaaat.” -Jennifer arrives at Palutena's Temple (src) Jennifer met Morgan Uno one day and made the woman her apprentice. Morgan became the Head President of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the World Leaders spoke with the Corporate Presidents on why they shouldn't let the Twenty Keys come together. Jennifer said nothing until the end of the meeting, when she wanted to say something. She yelled "Pancakes!", and the screen went off. Later, Jennifer was happily skipping around Mariejoa before Nigel Uno showed up and attacked them. Jennifer was maimed and killed by his dragon form, but was revived. The World Leaders combined their powers to destroy Nigel/Malladus with the Crucification Ritual. Later, The King sends Jennifer to Palutena's Temple when they hear that Fybi awakened herself as a Light. After Morgan fails to beat Cheren and Sunni, Jennifer orders their death, only for it to fail. During the Grand Inferius, Jennifer binds Morgan, Mika, and Mew and battles Sunni Chariton. Sunni is able to rescue them, and she afterwards summons Slifer the Sky Dragon to repeatedly kill Jennifer over and over. She is later captured and imprisoned in Arctic Base. Battles *Jenny Bush vs. Palutena. *World Leaders vs. Nigel Uno. *Jennifer Bush vs. Palutena (Post-Lightning Saga). Appearance Jennifer has long, shiny brown hair in many curls, tied in a ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes. She is very slim with flawless, soft skin. She wears a sparkling pink dress that shows her cleavage, and pink high-heels. She wore similar attire when she was a child, but went barefoot. Personality “WHAT are you trying to DO, ''KILL MEEEE?!? Well I’ll teach YOU a lesson, you JERK!”'' -Jennifer after Nigel attacks her (src) Jennifer is an extremely bubbly and carefree child-woman, whose sunny spirit warms the hearts of everyone around her. She gets extremely angry when things don't go her way or when she's attacked. She mostly skips everywhere she goes, and likes to draw out her words. Powers “I am God’s Daughter, I’ll keep coming back! I’m- im- mor- tal.” -Jennifer, after Pit shoots her with an arrow (src) Jennifer was born with lightbending, and she was given lightbending while in the Spirit World. Despite her mental age, she became strong enough to challenge Goddess Palutena and defeat her. After claiming Palutena's God Chi, Jennifer was revived in a Gigai body of 25, and became immortal. If Jennifer is killed in any way, God's Light will shine upon and Resurrect her. Jennifer uses her Eternal Sun to provide endless daylight to Mt. Mariejoa. Because she possesses Palutena's God Chi, her lightbending is powerful enough to rip apart Palutena's barriers. By working together with her World Leaders, Jennifer can perform the Crucification Ritual. Her role is to project the Holy Sun over the Cross. Weaknesses Jennifer is relatively weak in terms of physical strength, and it is easy to beat and knock her around. However, her Resurrection prevents Jennifer from staying down for long. Stories She's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Life of Mika (shadowed) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *She is named after U.S. President, George Bush. *Jenny's parents are named after Mary, mother of Jesus Christ, and her husband Joseph. *Jennifer's ability to be "resurrected" was based off of a Robot Chicken sketch, where Jesus kept getting killed and brought to life. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Lightbenders Category:Revived Characters Category:God Chi Users Category:World Government Workers Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists